fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Darknight
Based on the DC comics and Marvel worlds, a story written by Kuro Selas, about the world after the 3rd Great War. Overview Jason was a geneticist who had been working on a cellular regeneration program for the United States government. The program would help those who lost a limb during the 3rd Great War. But everything changed when he lost everything he held dear and he decided to follow a path of revenge. Story Dark Lake City, 2082 After the third Great War mankind was divided. Many had suffered mutations due to the huge amount of radioactive material in the air and were kept way from the cities, left to wander in the wasteland, while others were safely kept away from danger inside the last remaining cities. The cities were procted by huge walls and torrents to prevent any mutant from getting in, and with time people began to forget the wastelands. But you cannot leave your past behind and hope it never comes back. Many of the mutants grew powerfull enough to destroy the city defenses and people were forced to remember. A new war would be begining soon. Chapter 1 - Death The long night working at his project in the lab had left Jason devastated. He had been working in the cell regeneration program along with Professor David since he graduated college. Lately there were some advancement since they could already regenerate lost limbs from rats; the next phase would be done by performing test results on apes before they could finally move to humans. Jason got home and his girlfriend Anna was already sleeping. She had long blond hair, blue eyes and pale skin. After 5 years Jason was still amazed by her beauty and she was the one person that could always make him smile. Jason walked slowly towards the bed trying not to wake Anna, but as soon as he got inside the bed she turned to his side. "Working late again, darling?" - Murmured Anna half asleep. "Yes, sorry Anna." - said Jason as he put his arm around Anna. "We're so close, I can feel it." In the next day Jason decided to take a day off, it had been a while since he and Anna went for a walk on the city. The looks of the city gardens were simply amazing, no one would imagine all the pain and suffering those people went through, and no one could imagine what would happen in that fateful day. After a long walk Jason and Anna decided to grab a bite at a restaurant by the name of Apolo. The restaurant was well known in the city and people normally went there on special occasions. "Anna, I've been thinking... We've been together for five years now, and I think it's time for us to take the next step..." Anna blushed as she couldn't believe what she was hearing, Jason was going to purpose... Jason got on one knee and took a box from his jacket. "Anna will you..." Before Jason could finish the front door of the restaurant blew up and some of the tables went flying. Five mutants were standing at the door yelling at everyone to lie down. Jason grabbed Anna close to him, trying to protect her. "Everyone just stand put and no one will get hurt, we just came for the food!" - shouted one of the mutants, who had half of his face burnt and was missing an eye. Suddenly Anna's phone rang and she went for her purse to turn it off. "What are you doing? Trying to call the cops?" - said one of the mutants as he caught Anna's arm and pushed her towards him. "Stop! Let her go!" - Jason jumped towards the mutant with blue skin who was holding Anna, but he was caught by the mutant who held him up in the air by his throat. "Pitful human, you cannot protect her." The mutant threw Jason against a wall. Near Jason there was a knife so he picked it up and went for the mutant one more time. But his time a mutant that was really fast and had one of his arms replaced with a strange sharp object caught him in the air. "A knife? That's unfair don't you think?" - said the mutant as the sound of the police sirens could already be heard in the distance. "Biran, we've got to go" - said the mutant with the burnt face. Biran slashed Jason's arm off and released him. Jason held the wound screaming in pain, before he collapsed he heard the mutants speaking to each other. "What about the girl?" "Bring her, we'll use her as a hostage" Three days later in the Dark Lake City's Hospital Jason woke up wishing that everything that had happened had been just the worst dream ever, but as soon as he looked towards his left arm he understood that the nightmare was very real and that there was nothing he could do now. Days passed and Jason felt into depression, the news stated that the mutants had killed the hostage, Anna was dead... With his arm cut out and the love of his life gone Jason only thought about revenge and suicide, until one day excellent news came from the lab. They had tested the formula on an ape and it worked. Seeing a chance to get his arm back Jason made his way into the lab. When he got there he saw the lab strangely empty. He went to the computer and saw the advances the research had went through while he was away. It was amazing how it went so well, there wasn't a single side effect in five days of testing. Without thinking any longer Jason injected himself with the formula. He felt his body burning and saw his arm being rebuilt. The bones, muscles and skin were all reapearing from out of nowhere. As he twisted in pain he gazed upon a terrible seen, lying on the ground behind one of the desks was David with his head ripped off. What could have happened? Who would do such a thing? Jason didn't have to wonder any longer as David's killer presented himself before him. Chapter 2 - Dark Path Jason's eyes were set upon the a simian creature. What was once a simple chimpanzee had become a killing machine. The missing leg had become completely black, darker than night and its eyes had become red. The creature looked upon Jason and sprunge its attack. It jumped towards him and landed right on his chest making Jason spit blood. It tried to smash Jason's head into the concrete floor but before the simian could do it Jason grabbed his neck using his left arm. To his surprise his arm was also turning black. Was that a side effect from the formula? And if it was, what caused it to manifest so fast if it took five days for the chimpanzee to become like he was now? Jason didn't have time to think about what was causing the mutation in his arm, as the ape tried once more to go for his head. Jason pushed him back and got on his feet. He took a bisturi from one of the tables of the lab and prepared himself to face the chimpanzee. The simian ran towards him and jumped in the direction of his face, Jason grabbed him in the air and stabbed him in the stomach but the ape was still able to bite Jason's neck and shred his carotid artery, making Jason fall once more. What was he thinking? He was a scientist not a fighter... He could never defeat such a monster, and now his life was fading away, as his blood created a puddle in the ground surrounding his head, he felt drowsy, he cold, desperate... Jason tried to stop the bleeding, but the artery was completely torn appart and the blood just continued to fall from the wound. But then something strange happened. The wound began to heal and the bleeding stopped. Jason couldn't understand what was happening. If he could heal from such a deep wound, did it mean that he was invencible? Was he immortal? Questions filled his head, but no answered seem to came to his mind. Looking for the simian he found that he had asked threw a broken window, Jason was safe now... but the people in the street would b in danger if that monster was to attack them. Leaving the building in a hurry Jason didn't take time to look himself in the miror. The wound that had just closed had also been covered with a black substance, similar to the look of his arm, and his eyes were red just like the chimpanzee. Jason hurried to the street level and he saw the ape in the distance heading towards a library, just as Jason started to run he heard people scream. Did the ape already strike there? He look towards the source of the scream just to find that those persons were looking at him like he was the monster. Jason looked at his reflection in the window of a car-pod and understood the fear of those persons. He had to hide, the cops would be there soon and they would think he was some type of mutant. Running through the alleys of the street and avoiding any crowded places Jason made his way home. Searching for a way to be normal again he had become a freak. He took a long shower and tried to relax. As he left the shower and cleaned the bathroom mirror to see his reflection he was amazed by what he saw. Jason was normal once more. No black arm, black wound or red eyes. But what could have happened? A hour ago he was mutating and now he was normal again. The sequencial chain of strange events was to overwhelming for his current state. Jason was depressed and tired, unable to do any research about his condition at the time, so he headed for bed. To be continued Category:Kuro Selas